Maybe I Like Him Too
by Ryo-girl
Summary: Bee loves it when he and Sam go on drives together. Prequel to “Maybe I Like My Car Too Much.”


Title: Maybe I Like Him Back

Rating: G

Summary: Bee loves it when he and Sam go on drives together. Prequel to "Maybe I Like My Car Too Much."

* * *

There was nothing that Bee liked more than going on drives with Sam. Nothing. It didn't even have to be a _long _drive – they could just be running to the store really quick to pick up milk or to grab some fast food. It wasn't about _where _they were going, just that they were taking a drive together. 

You'd think he'd hate being in his car form – he was a robot made from technology more advanced than anything on Earth, and it should have been demeaning, being forced to hide in a form far less advanced than he himself was.

But he _loved _it. Loved how he felt when he was a car. He felt the admiring eyes that roved over his sleek yellow form, the hands that itched to touch but didn't – only Sam was allowed to touch – heard people whisper about how _hot _he looked. That term had taken considerable research on the internet and several different questioning sessions with Sam to figure out what it meant. (He made people want to have sex, Sam had finally told him, hiding his red face in the seat.)

He loved the speed he could achieve, too; his robot form was fast, of course, but it was a different type of speed: the Camaro was all sleek lines, designed to let the wind slip up and over him, caressing him as he raced down streets.

But the thing he liked best about his car form was how much _Sam _loved it. He'd discovered that human males were often enamored with their cars; some would devote a substantial portion of their life spans to buying them, repairing them, racing them – their whole lives put into their cars' engines.

Sam wasn't exactly like that, but Sam loved him. Loved to sink down into his seat, hold the steering wheel, caress the dashboard on occasion. He didn't even seem aware that he was doing it; he'd be talking to Bee, and his hands would just start roaming everywhere, making Bee's engine purr.

He wished that Sam knew cars like Mikaela did – he liked to imagine Sam's hands under his hood, running his hands over Bee's tubing, fiddling with his wires, touching him in the most private places. The Camaro's frame gave a slight shudder just thinking about it.

"Bee? You alright?" Sam's asked. Bee felt him sit up straighter, shoes shifting near the pedals. Sam only used them when he wanted to drive himself somewhere, which didn't happen a lot. Bee wished he'd ask more often – he loved the feel of Sam pressing on his pedals, sending signals deep into his processor. He liked that almost as much as he liked Sam using the gearshift.

"I'm fine, Sam." Bee vibrated his seat to get Sam to relax back into him, and Sam sighed and went boneless, muttering, "I love my car."

The Camaro sped up suddenly, and Bee forced himself to calm. He understood what _love _meant, and while he knew Sam didn't mean it like Bee wanted him to, he still loved hearing those words.

He didn't think Sam knew how he felt – wasn't even sure Sam understood that he wasn't a _robot _as humans thought of robots. He was an Autobot, perfectly capable of experiencing every emotions humans could. Love, hate, pleasure, pain.

Fear.

He'd never been as afraid as he was that day Megatron had thawed. Afraid that Megatron would kill Optimus, that the cube would be lost, that Sam would leave him, that Sam would die. So much fear in such a short amount of time.

But there was joy, too, and love. Joy that Sam didn't leave him, led him to safety, and that Mikaela had dragged him to where he could help. Love for Sam, realized when he looked into scared hazel eyes, and when he heard the words "I'm won't leave you."

Bee knew what people thought of robots – mindless, soulless. But Sam didn't think that. He'd believed that Bee had a soul, and he'd done his best to save it.

Sam was special, and deserved all the love that Bee felt for him.

"Hey, Bee, I don't think I want to go to school today. Can we just…hang out, drive around?" Sam asked, shifting almost nervously. He always asked, never ordered him to take him places. Another small part of why Bee loved him.

"Of course, Sam." Bee changed lines and sped up, practically vibrating with happiness. A whole day with Sam, no school, no parents…

Sam didn't notice when the speakers started to hum softly, _"It's so strange, I can't believe it/Feels just like I'm falling for the first time."_

* * *

A/N: I think I like this one better. I wish I knew more about cars! That would help so much. 

The song is "Falling For The First Time" by The Barenaked Ladies.


End file.
